


Nightmare

by MMidnight26



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Child abandonment mention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, if you know me by this fic no you dont, mild ptsd mention? if you see it that way?, thk and pk are both mentioned but not seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMidnight26/pseuds/MMidnight26
Summary: Ghost has recently started living with their siblings, but they soon find that it may be hard to sleep alone.alternatively, ghost gets a nightmare and has to be comforted
Relationships: Hornet & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Nightmare

Their hands hurt as they pulled themselves up.  
Their chest hurt as they wheezed.  
Everything. Everything hurt, but they had to keep going- they had to know what that light was, what that voice was.  
Where their sibling was going.

The darkness seemed to get further away the more they climbed, the hissing getting more and more faint. They were almost there, they could almost see where the light was coming from. Just one more platform.

A jump- a poor, mistimed jump- had them just barely making the ledge. But their sibling would help them up, wouldn't they?  
They would, they would surely help and- no. No, no, no, they were leaving. Where were they going? Couldn't they see their sibling was about to fall?   
One last glance.

Loud rumbling shook the ground.

Loud rumbling shook them awake.

Ghost jolted awake with a loud hiss. Their chest heaved as they panted, their limbs were cold and shaky, it felt like their heart was going to explode. Every beat shook their shoulders and made their head pound and the world spin.   
They needed to get out- they needed to walk around. Maybe they could walk off the fear.

They left their bedroom, still shaking, still holding their blanket around their shoulders. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. All that was over, it was in the past. Their sibling was here, they wouldn't leave them behind ever again. Hollow wouldn't do that to them.

They were scared, everything around them was dark, dark- no, no, no it couldn't be dark, they couldn't be back there, they couldn't! The feeling of tendrils scraping their shell, the endless darkness that stretched as far as they could see, the constant hisses and whispers. No, they couldn't be alone again! 

They could've sworn they heard something and were immediately sprinting down the hall, their blanket in a tight grip as cold drops fell from their eyes.  
They practically barged into Hornet's room, where she was sound asleep in a hammock, just almost above where they could reach. 

Stretching as far as they could, they gently- maybe not so gently, actually- nudged her hammock, prompting her to startle awake and frantically look around, only to find the crying Ghost, staring up at her, sniffling and trembling.  
Her expression radically changed the moment she saw them, slowly leaning over the hammock to hold the side of their face.

"Ghost, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" she questioned, her voice still dry with sleep.  
Ghost shook their head, holding her hand tightly to their face. They needed comfort, they needed touch.  
They gave a quiet hiss, hoping to get as much emotion out as they could.

Either she seemed to get the hint or she was tired of leaning over, because Hornet promptly scooped them up and laid them down on top of her chest, resting her chin just barely on their head.  
"Was it a bad dream?" Hornet murmured. They could tell she was trying to stay awake for them.  
They gave a shaky nod against her neck and were met with a soft squeeze as she hugged them, holding them close. 

She was warm and her arms enveloped them, helping their breathing ease and their tears cease. They clutched her shoulders, helping them anchor themselves to her.  
As long as she was here, Ghost wasn't alone. They wouldn't have to be alone again. They wouldn't have to be left behind again.

They both found it easier to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hc ghost to have hardcore abandonment issues since they were ditched in the abyss and spent most of their life alone,,  
> at least they have their siblings now


End file.
